Retrouvaille
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Undertale one-shots; in the middle of Genocide route, so no spoilers please. *READ A/N IN CHAPTER 2 - VERY IMPORTANT!* Mostly aiming for emotional roller coasters. "Retrouvaille (French); [n.] The joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation, rediscovery." T for possible violence. UNBETA'D. (Skip some; I wrote them at like three a.m.Specifically the 3-drabble ch)
1. Precipitation

**A/N: So, I'm not going to do a long rant here; that's the next chapter. It's huge. Be prepared.**

 **(I had this chapter planned first but wrote the second first but want to post this first okay?)**

 **I suck at second person POV but oh well; this is in reference to right after you leave The Ruins (Toriel's home) and one style typing is Pacifist Route and the other Neutral Route.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Ha. Hahaha. AhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. No.**

 _ **Precipitation**_

 _You ran and ran and ran; it hurt as you stumbled and tripped, dirt and_ _ **dust**_ _mixing with your tears and filling your vision -_

You slowed to a walk, more emotionally exhausted than anything. You swiped a bulky sleeve across your face, clearing your eyes. Toriel was kind and good, but you -

 _Were awful. How could you? She had done nothing but cared for your sorry behind. You shouldn't have tried to leave; tried to_ _ **fight**_ _, but she had given you no choice. Not when you-_

Needed to go home. You were so very sorry to leave her like that, but you wanted, no you _longed_ to go home. Could you have called this place home? Maybe. You really liked Toriel, but staying behind felt impossible. Was it?

 _Who were you kidding. Too late now. What's done is done and no going back. But you would learn; you would do_ better. _It was only right after all. Your resolve strengthened when-_

You strained to open the door. Cold air washed between the cracks, frigid as it lashed your face. As your vision looked white, then began to clear, sight getting used to the dark-dim-to-bright-light transition, one thought burned through you.

 _You would do better_ -

-and you would go home.

 **A/N: . . . this isn't exactly how I imagined it (it was supposed to be more heart-wrenching) but whatever.**


	2. Still -

**A/N: Okay so I'm so sorry Ascent Part 3 is taking forever I've had a hard time trying to write, plus other stuff.**

 **Also I have been dragged into a new fandom.**

 **Dear lorg spam me now.**

 **So, Undertale.**

 **I have not officially played.**

 **Wait, let me explain.**

 **A friend recommended it to me quite a while ago, saying it really seemed like a game I would like, so I was all like, "okay. I don't got a Copu but if the chance arises, I'm playing." They vaguely mentioned the routes but not super in-depth. From what I did understand, I was leaning towards starting out on what I now understand as Pacifist Route.**

 **Later (recently) I started really getting into DanIsNotOnFire, AmazingPhil, and DanAndPhilGames (I swear they're real-life Moirails). So I watched them play Undertale.**

 **Then I absolutely had to play.**

 **My cuz got a Copu then and I suggested (yelled at her) that we needed to get Undertale and she was like 'okay'. So she's been playing with my guidance. She started out Neutral Route and I later pointed out to her that she was, in fact, killing the monsters, not simply defeating them. She instantly felt guilty and started to spare more (I'm going to write this long thing on a discussion later). Then she played Pacifist Route and beat it two days ago.**

 **And we're still flipping cheeseballs here.**

 **I am still going to play, rest assured. She bought it so she got to go first. I'm just not sure what Route to start with now. I'm the sort of person who'll follow the rules as long as it's beneficial, and my cousin agreed that had I no knowledge of the game or what goes on, I'd be Pacifist Route.**

 **Sorry for the long schpiel! This is actually my second story idea, takes place after BOTH Neutral and Pacifist in that order. This one is a tad AU, with Frisk being somewhat connected to Asriel's lost sibling.**

 ***PLEASE NOTE* I will be referring to Frisk as a he in any stories I do. I do not mean offense to anyone. From my understanding Frisk's gender isn't mentioned so you, as the player, can be immersed more in the game. I would go more into that but this A/N is already too long. So please noone take offense I don't mean any; it's for myself for simplicities sake.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **HAHAHAHAHAHA. If I ain't Andrew Hussie, then I also ain't Toby Fox.**

 _Still_

It hurt.

It hurt him, and _him_ , and everyone to see them like that.

Sans didn't know how much longer they all could deal with this.

Toriel was beyond herself; she had the school she had to focus on, but motherly instinct caused her to constantly worry about Frisk. Asgore felt it wasn't his place. Papyrus tried to talk to them but couldn't do any good. And both Undyne and Alphys were gone _somewhere_ , as usual.

Guess he'd have to talk to the kid.

Sans sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Man, this kid sure knew how to worry him to the _bone_.

~~~~~ **LB** _ **lb**_ **LB** ~~~~~

The first time had been during a picnic a while back.

The chatter had dulled slightly, a dip as his peripheral noticed something. Movement, no sound. Gold on the edge of his vision.

Frisk had turned, seeing in the shade of the bushes beneath a tall tree, the saddest sight to ever wrench his heart.

Flowey - _Asriel, but was it really? It was and it wasn't itwas and itwasn't itwasanditwasn't_ \- his petals dropping low and face some pinched up mix of sadly forlorn and angry rage. It was a look of something lost and not right and _no soul nosoul nosoulnosoul hurtshurtshurts-_

And the moment Frisk reached out, Flowey lashed out, panicked and un-trusting. _How can you? Howcanyou? Why? Whywhywhywhywhy?_

Thorny branches left a bleeding trail and the Vessel left through the earth once more. Toriel had wrapped Frisk up, and Undyne had glowered at the ground.

But Frisk tried again.

And again

And _again._

He never explained, knowing they wouldn't understand. How could they? The memory wipe had swept across them all (except Nabsta, of course) and they simply didn't _know_. Didn't know Flowey was merely Asriel, poor, sweet Asriel, with his own soul shorn away, a soul that had once been bonded with that of his human sibling. And Human souls lingered, so why not remnants of that twisted, wretched Heart? Asriel was alone and afraid an _d not his fault I'm so sorry let me help you save savesavesavesavesav-_

Frisk had even been touched by that soul, and that soulless Vessel, so he understood to some degree Asriel's suffering as both Asriel and Flowey. For he _was_ the same person, just full of soul and empty of one.

So every time Frisk saw the gleam of gold, or felt that melancholy soulless glare, he couldn't help but reach out and try to save him _one last time_.

'Cause it wasn't fair.

And when he did reach out, Flowey's frustrated face turned panicked, as though it _hurt_ him, because he didn't understand _why_. So he lashed out, tried to make Frisk hate him, tried to drive him away, but he never could. Flowey never tried to kill Frisk - _couldn't_ \- but he wouldn't allow the human to reach out either.

It always ended with golden petals brushing their vision, and Frisk scratched up, bleeding, and usually by the next day, bruised.

So Sans decided to come talk to the human.

He found Frisk in the empty school yard ( _it was a Saturday_ ), and hunkered down next to him on the grass, in front of some shaded bushes. "Hey kid," he greeted lazily. "What's up?"

Frisk just huffed.

"The flower again?" He prodded.

A nod. "I just… He deserves better."

It always amazed Sans how small Frisk sounded, softer than any child his age, especially when he was so _bold_ and _brave_ in the Underground. _Actions speak louder than words_ , Sans thought, _so I guess Hearts can speak volumes more than mouths._

Frisk continued. "You know he follows me around. _He still_ follows _me_. Like- like he _knows_ that I can help him if he'll just _let me_ , and-"

His breath hitched, and he fell silent.

He was always falling, in some way or another, wasn't he?

Sans sighed again; gog, this kid. He had touch all their hearts, hadn't he? The skeleton decided to get to the point.

"It's hurting us to see you like this; hurting inside and out over this - this _whatever_ he is. Why are you so intent on helping it?"

"Him."

"Hmm?"

"Flowey's a he."

"Oh, sorry kid. Didn't know."

Frisk turned to Sans, giving him a squinty eyed smile. Dang, how'd he do that? Melt your heart until you couldn't muster even a _hint_ of malicious intent towards him?

"Not your fault," he said. "You guys … you guys don't know what I know about him. And besides," he turned to look back at the patch of dirt, "don't we all deserve some mercy?"

It was silent for awhile after that, the two of them sitting amicably, with their own thoughts.

After a while, Sans got up, shaking his head and sighing. "I know I can't change your mind kid; you have too much _determination_." He chuckled. "Just try to be more careful, don't get too _cut up_ over it. Maybe talk to Tori to ease her worried mind a bit? Maybe tell her a few _humerous_ jokes to make her feel better." He winked.

Frisk laughed that high, chirpy laugh of his, and Sans melted all over again. _Gog_ , he was getting soft.

"Of course Sans. Maybe you can give me a few? She loves your jokes best."

Sans blushed lightly, but managed to keep his voice comic and cool. " 'Course kid - maybe we can practice them with Papyrus."

Frisk gave a sharp laugh and clapped his hands. Then he got up. "Yeah, let's do that."

He grabbed his hand, and as they left, Sans glanced back, only to see Frisk looking back to, towards the empty space, as if expecting the flower to pop up right then.

Sans held back another sigh. Yeah, this kid wasn't going to give up. But, maybe, his friends could help him.

 **A/N: what the hell did I just write?**


	3. Numb

**A/N: Itty-bitty Drabble that hit me last Saturday. Eh.**

 _Couldn't Fathom Why/Numbed_

He taunted him, attacking with stronger and stronger moves, but he wasn't really focused on the fight.

 _Why?_

He just couldn't understand why the human was doing this. Saving their friends? Okay, yeah, he could understand that. But trying to save _him?_

There was nothing to save; when he had become that flower, the Vessal, he had felt nothingness, numbness. Little traces of bitterness and hate. He was evil. He was the villain.

He was soulless.

So.

why.

was.

he.

 _doing this?!_

He screamed in frustration, not even feeling as tears streamed down his face, nor his throat tearing ( _though he did taste the blood_ ), because he was numbed, he was soulless, he that had once had a monster soul and a human soul that now had none.

 _Why?!_

He couldn't be saved. He was beyond saving.

But this human who was like _them_ , couldn't be _them_ , but was so like _them_ , was too determined.

But it still wouldn't be enough to save him.

Couldn't be.

Right?

 _Why?!_

 _Why?!_

 _WHY?!_

 **~ * SAVE * ~**


	4. Thee Drabbles Of Varying Persuasian

**A/N: So I'm just gonna string together a ton of itsy-bitsy drabbles and drabblets (I just realized** _ **Grables**_ **from Adventure Time might be a silly word for Drabble) that pop up or have popped up in my mind.**

 **Keep in mind I only have knowledge of Neutral (with Toriel and Greater Dog dying) to True Pacifist, and Genocide up to the Sans fight (right before his special attack). Also all from the Dan And Phil Play Undertale (there's one or two variations in dialogue.) So I may be off or have misconceptions about certain things (i.e. I haven't met/learned about Gaster - though I probably will soon, so no spoilers please - so I don't know if he was a nice guy or not.)**

 **Anyways I'll keep typing here until at least 2-3k, so there's that.**

 _Time To Go Home_

For whatever reason, probably the situation that had just occurred, Frisk decided to pull forth their soul and bare it before him.

Flowey flinched back as far as he could inside his pot, eyes wide and hissing, " _What do you think you're doing?!_ "

Frisk let their heart softly fall into their cupped hands, then held it forth towards Flowey, a smile gracing their features. Finally, they spoke.

"It's time to go home, Asriel."

Frisk moved their left hand closer to Flowey, drawing their right back. The heart glowed brighter, than split, little fragments trailing off in a soft, illuminative glimmer. The left half turned upside down delicately, seeming to hum as it got closer.

"No Frisk! Don't-!" Flowey protested.

There was a flash, and then white, as they both absorbed half a soul.

A shatter.

Asriel Dreemurr lay on the ground amidst the shattered flower pot, a little younger than the adult version Frisk had first battled. He had short horns, and the dark marks from his eyes (though those were rounded and more innocent like his kid form) and the old black version of Toriel's outfit. He was leaning on his left arm, his right paw supporting him off the ground, staring up in disbelief at Frisk's extended hand. He took it, and let Frisk pull him up.

As he stood, he saw Frisk had changed too, though you would only notice if you were close enough; Their eyes were still half-lidded and sleepy-looking, but he could see that their pupils were more narrowed than round, like his had been. But it wasn't a cruel look; and like said, you had to be very close to notice it.

He was taller than Frisk, though not by too much (it had been, what, two years? So Frisk was ten and Asriel was maybe … 12 or 13 in this body?) He had to glance down when Frisk tugged his paw, smiling, and his chest clenched as his soul ( _half a soul but still a soul; Asgore it had been so long_ ) as emotion swirled through him once more, and he gulped because it was too _much_ , dangit, and he nodded once, because what was done was done, and he whispered in a voice thick with emotion.

"Let's go home."

 **(A/N: Little more hesitant about this one cause I don't know much about Sans' powers or Gaster or any of that, but I really wanted to try a night terror one, but from everyone else's persective? We don't even actually see Sans. Eh, you'll see what I mean. Could be pre- or post.)**

 _The Cutting Scream_

They decided to do the movie marathon at the Skelebros house; Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton joining Papyrus and Sans. They all fought over which movies to watch (Papyrus and Undyne wanted to watch _Pirates Of The Carribean_ , Alphys wanted _Star Wars,_ Sans wanted _Master Of Disguise_ , and Mettaton wanted to see _Highschool musical_.)

After much squabbling they finally agreed on _Pirates_ (the first one) and after much relenting, caved in and let Mettaton put on _Highschool Musical_. There was much groaning at the cheesiness, and Sans couldn't help but quip and pun much to _everyone's_ inconvenience, with Mettaton trying to shush them up every few minutes.

All in all it was a fun night.

But it was also late into the night that they watched, as the snow drove in thick flurries and swelters, that they realized they were stuck until sometime late the next morning, most likely.

So they pulled out the couch (who knew this saggy old thing was a pull out?) which both Undyne and Mettaton insisted Alphys have (though Mettaton suggestively told Undyne she could join Alphys, to which he earned a smack), and the other two slept on the floor as far away as possible. Papyrus happily clapped at the idea of a 'sleep over', and ran to get his blankets from his room to join them, choosing to sleep right between Undyne and Mettaton. Sans smiled warmly at his brother's enthusiasm but declined their offer, instead opting to sleep in his own room.

The four friends stayed up chatting, with Mettaton falling asleep first (Stars have a strict sleeping schedule). Undyne was next, surprisingly, leaving Papyrus and Alphys to an animated conversation in hush tones, until he dropped off and the scientist was left to fall asleep last.

(Being a Royal Scientist left to some odd sleeping schedules, to say the least, and her anime marathons didn't help.)

It was sometime between the second and third hour that they were awoken by a cutting scream. It was more of a piercing yelp but it had the same effect: they were all awoken in varying stages, and those that were still drowsy were fully brought out of it by a thud and the sound of shattering ceramic.

The sound came from Sans' room.

Papyrus was up like a bolt, throwing his blankets off and rushing up the stairs. Undyne managed to vocalize, 'what the hell is going on?!' And tried to follow him up the stairs, Alphys making it to the foot of them.

"What's going on Papyrus? Do-"

He had his hand on Sans' door knob when he turned to look to her, conflict ion evident on his face, despite it being made of bone.

"It's - Sans gets … night terrors every once in awhile. But do not worry! I know how to help him!"

It was obvious he only meant _help_ as in _calm him down_ because Undyne knew him well enough to recognize the sadness in his features - he didn't know how to _help_ with what caused these terrors.

They were close enough that she could hear incoherent mutterings from Sans' room, like he was having a conversation with someone. Or...like he was scared of something.

She had always pegged him as a chatty charlie.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" Undyne asked as he turned the knob.

He shook his head. "It's better if only I go in there. Sometimes he can't … at least he'll recognize me in this state, and if he doesn't," he gave her a crooked, Papyrus-brand grin, "I know how to dodge his attacks."

Before she could say anything else he slipped inside, closing the door mostly, and leaving only a slim crack. She could see a soft, blue glow emanating. Huh, strange.

She watched Papyrus' shadowy figure making way to that of Sans, who seemed to be on the floor, back against the wall and knees drawn up. As her eye adjusted to the dim lighting she saw that he had his face in his knees and his hands clutching his head, blue (magic?) trailing from one side of his face. Papyrus was able to sit next to him and draw him close with one arm.

There was no further incident so she let them be, telling Alphys and Metta to go back to sleep (that lazy robot had already started to drift off). She leaned against the wall, sighing as she slid down it, then sitting and waiting for Papyrus to return. She eventually fell asleep like that, not too long before the Skelebros finally got some sleep at four thirty a.m.

 **(A/N: Ehhhhhhhhh … Said it wasn't all that good. Oh well. I'm gonna fit at least one more little one here. Maybe I'll try BS-ing something funny.**

 **EDIT: Okay this came to me and I love the idea of them being friends, though I don't ship them.)**

" _Nice Day?"_

It was a sunny day-

Wait, no it wasn't.

It was a … cloudy day? Huh, when did that happen?

It was a gray day as Nic made his way to his stand, frowning in confusion at the tepid sky. It didn't change his mood from usual, superb pep to anything less - merely left a sense of perplexity amongst the usual good feelings. It had been perfectly sunny when he left …? He shrugged. No matter. It wasn't cold out; merely overcast. People were sure to still come and buy his NiceCream, and the thought of seeing people's smiles put a pep in his step.

He made it to his little stand with its red-and-yellow decor. Most people assumed it was a hotdog stand, and were pleasantly surprised to find it was an icecream cart with twenty-one lovely different flavors. It wasn't too expensive (unlike one icecream establishment with a mere ten more flavors and a much more outrageous price) and the nice messages on the wrappers always made customers warm and happy inside. Plus, he did the punch card policy half a year (autumn through winter.)

So he got there, opening up the umbrella and fixing his cap, and then leaning against the cart casually with a large grin.

It was only a matter of time before giggling children and adults smiling pleasantly showed up, both monsters and humans, to get a frozen treat to warm their hearts and make his day.

Man, he loved his job.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Ugh! I _hate_ my job!"

Nic watched a cat monster plop down on one of the cement planters, face in his paws and body sagging with defeat.

It was later in the afternoon, usually when customers fanned out and Nic took to people watching. Usually he saw Madjick pass by and do some tricks, or a human with some odd talent or conversation to entertain him, but today this cat caught his eye. He appeared to be an MTT employee - maybe a fast-food worker, going by the style of the outfit. He then saw the hat dangling, the strap around one paw, and he nodded to himself. Yep, a Burgerflipper.

He glanced around, and not seeing any soon-to-be customers, he plopped the ' _Going out to lunch :)'_ sign and made his way over to the cat.

BP was startled when someone plopped down next to him, and bright blue flashed in his vision. There was a crinkle, and he saw a blue paw holding out a wrapped something towards him. Eventually BP looked up, only to meet a blue rabbit monster with a soft smile. He waggled the wrapped thing once more, and BP took it hesitantly. He looked down at it and smoothed out the wrapper with his paws, feeling it's cool crinkles smooth out, then looked back to the rabbit in confusion. The rabbit gestured as though to say 'go ahead', and BP slowly obliged.

He opened it slowly, his brow creasing and the wrapper crinkling, and his expression becoming more and more confused as he saw what was inside.

It was a softly purple colored creamsicle.

He took it out, turning it this way and that, then looked at the rabbit questioningly.

The rabbit smiled sheepishly, half-shrugging. "You seemed to be having a bad day. Thought you might enjoy some NiceCream."

BP looked back at it, still not fully comprehending. "Uhhh, okay. Thanks …?"

The rabbit beamed. "No problem! I like to see people smile - that's what my whole job's about! I'm Nic by the way." He extended a paw.

BP slowly took his hand with his free one, the other clutching the NiceCream stick. "...I'm BP."

Nic tilted his head but didn't ask him to expound. He merely stood up and smiled big, dusting off his pants as he did so. "Well BP, it was nice to meet you! But I really must get back to work! See you around sometime!" It wasn't a question.

He looked back down to his NiceCream, and noticed it was starting to soften. Before he could eat it he heard Nic say, "Oh! And don't forget to read the wrapper! Whatever it says is true, 'kay?" BP watched him give a double thumbs up and a wink, then make his way back to his station.

BP stared back down at the wrapper in confusion as he took a delicate bite of the NiceCream, turning it as he read the inside.

 _Always remember to smile big - because someone cares about you!_

 **(A/N: Someone needs to stop me.)**


	5. Three More Drabbles That Mayn't Be Worth

**A/N: Okay so I think I'm going to do something about Undyne, Sans and Paps, and then attempt a little Soriel thing (sorry not sorry I'm trash). Eh let's just see how this goes.**

 **This first one features a young teen Undyne (maybe 14?) who has both her eyes and lives with Gerson.**

 _Wishing Well_

If anyone were to ask Undyne if she'd ever cried, she'd scoff and say that she was too strong to cry.

If Gerson were to ask though, she'd admit, maybe with watery eyes, that she'd cried once, a long time ago.

( _But she wouldn't mention the few, more impractical times she'd cried. She was a monster, after all, and had emotions no matter how much she tried to contain certain ones._ )

But once, a long time ago, after she'd challenged King Asgore again and again, she'd left with a smile and a shrug, tried hard to keep the tears in. It wasn't until she was out of New Home that she ran and ran, squinting and trying not to stumble through watery sight. Her throat tight, tighter still as she passed through Hotland's heat. It wasn't until she was in Waterfall, and nowhere near home with Gerson, that she tripped and stumbled, rolling down the slight incline.

Unceremoniously she plopped down onto almost-quagmire ground, mossy floor damp and squishy. Shimmering pale blue dust rose up, some yellow shimmers following. She stayed there, panting harshly, on her hands and knees and her ponytail flopped over her shoulder and in her face. She breathed harshly, eyes burning with frustration.

And then she cried.

It wasn't with great wracking sobs, but subtler tones made from frustration, and feelings of inadequacy. She wanted to prove herself; become a hero and make Gerson proud. She wanted to be worthy; worthy to be in the Royal Guard and protect King Asgore and everything he stood for.

But she couldn't land a _freaking hit_.

After a time, she heard voices. Soft, subtle, whispering things. She sat up suddenly, wiping her face and then wiping her hands on her clothes. She looked around for, grabbing for excuses in her head.

But no one was there.

Her brow scrunched in confusion, but then her eyes caught sight of glimmering blue. After further deduction, face scrunching into confusion, it clicked.

She sat among a field of echo flowers.

She'd fallen off the path, not into the close clumps of flowers but an open patch. And she could hear the words drifting daintily among them, shifting into meaningless murmurings as they rose up up up into the dark roof, where crystal rocks twinkled faintly in a facsimile of long-forgotten stars.

Undyne sat quietly and listened to those that she could hear, head still craned towards the ceiling.

" _I hope that he'll be my friend…"_

" _I wish I could help…"_

" … _if only they'd -"_

" … _Asgore will save us all-"_

" _I want my grandchildren to feel the sun!"_

" … _I just want my brother to be safe… "_

" _What we need is a true heroine to save us all_."

Undyne looked back down, gazed trained toward a particular flower, eyes ghosting over its petals and locking on its center. She mouthed the words. _'A true heroine_.'

She glanced down, brow furrowed. The. She stood, hands tightening into fists. She looked up and if anyone were there, they'd see her yellow eyes blazing with resolve. She marched out of there, head held high, and mouth a tight line.

She'd be the hero they needed. Just see if she didn't.

END

 **(A/N: okay next one is post-neutral, with a dead Papyrus and Sans having killed Frisk/Chara. Or could be post-Genocide where Undyne was convinced to go protect Alphys and the others who were save . I don't really know anything about either timeline/ending so in this Sans is with Alphys in her lab and he's not doing too well. So UA I guess? I just mostly wanted to address the idea that Sans is a few years older than Papyrus and basically raised him. Sorta got the idea from a different fic where Paps accidentally calling Sans "dad" which I thought was terribly sad/sweet.)**

 _Should I Have?_

"Y'know," Sans slurs, from where he leans against the wall. He's sat on the floor of the lab, like usual, with a bottle of something stronger than ketchup - which is _un_ usual, since Undyne won't let Papyrus' brother into too much trouble - recounting old times with the Captain and Royal Scientist. Each of them have their own bottle, Alphys only buzzed and the other two a little more so.

It'd been six months.

It was surreal to think they'd gotten here, after the human - ' _Demon', Sans would hiss_ \- had come through slaughtering and grinning all the while, dust-coated and bloodied and _laughing_ as though this was all one huge game to them. They'd only been stopped by Sans in the Judgement Hall, and even then, the damage they'd caused had been irreversible.

When Undyne had caught wind of Sans' plan, she'd raced to New Home, Alphys insistent on coming, something unnamed driving her to go to. When they'd gotten there though, she remembered how Undyne's spear arm had dropped, a _clank_ as the speartip scrapped the gold-tiled floor.

The hall had been spattered with blood, dust motes floating in the hazy light. They saw Sans' back facing them, some mass a few feet in front of him and damp with red. His own blue jacket had shreds in it and blood colored various patches.

He didn't seem to register their presence. He was just standing there, breathing heavily enough that they could see it. Then his knees suddenly have out and he screamed, the sound tearing and reverberating around the hall, a long, loud wail of pure anguish.

Neither of them would ever forget it.

But that had been six months ago, and now the blood was out of his coat and Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his neck. They'd decided _one_ evening of drinking would be okay, as long as they didn't have _too_ much. And they talked about happy old times. Alphys wished she had stories to contribute, but she'd never really met Papyrus in person and so she just listened and learned about this wonderful monster who she'd never get to solve puzzles with or explain anime to.

"Y'know," Sans repeats, startling her from her thoughts. "I don't … I don't know if I did the right thing."

" 'bout what?" Undyne huffs, because even in her state she recognizes that he's referencing something specific.

He blinks rapidly, eyelights flickering on and off, as he seems to realize they don't know what he's talking about.

"Well y'seeee… did Paps ever tell you I took care of 'im? Since he was little? 'Swas just him an' me."

Undyne nods, then stops half way as she realizes she _didn't_ know. "So… You raised him? I mean I know he never mentioned your guys' parents. But … whatever happened to them? And how'd you do that? I tho'ght you were only meybe … two years older'n Paps?"

He just chuckles at the first part, shaking his head. Then drawls, "Skeleton monsters age a little differently. I'm - _was_ , maybe five years older mentally and almost eight physically? Or other way around? Something like that?" He snorts, which Alphys contemplates on _how_ without the anatomy to do so, then decides she must be more drunk than she thinks if she's questioning that only _now_.

"So what were you wrong about?" She asks, mildly pleased that she neither stutters not slurs.

Sans glances away awkwardly, tapping on his bottle. His mittens are off so the phalanges make a _dink-a-dink-a-dink!_ against the dark brown glass.

"I was working a lot of jobs when Paps went to grade school," he mumbled. "He was still little. One time when I took the day off I told 'im he could skip school and we'd get some Ice Gleam - y'know the old shaved ice cart Nic's grandad used t' run. Anyhow Paps was so excited he hugged me really tight and you wanna know what he said?" He leaned forward, eyes gleaming with fresh, unshed tears.

Both Alphys and Undyne leaned forward to hear him.

His eyelights were unusually bright, his voice a little hoarse. "He said, _'thanks dad!'_ And then he got all embarrssed, asking me if that was okay." He leaned back, slumping against the wall and looking up at nothing in particular. "I'll admit, I was a little, heh, _rattled_ by that." He chuckled, and Alphys felt her mouth twitch because how _long_ has it been since he'd said a pun? He continued, sounding more clear and less intoxicated as he went on, "But I told him it was okay at the time, I wasn't mad or upset, but I'd prefer him not to call me that because I was his big brother, not his dad. Truth is, I was _scared_." He paused, taking a draught, and gave a shuddering breath. His voice was choked as he said, "I was so _scared_ because I wasn't that. I'd never be that. I love Paps but I was already a sucky older brother. How could I be a _dad_ to the kid? But I don't know now; should I have let him call me that? Would he have been more grounded? Felt more loved?" His voice dropped with his head, words mumbled into his chest. " _Would he have listened when I told him not to face that thing?_ "

There was silence for a few tense moments, all of them holding back tears. Undyne sniffled, looking down into the bottle in her lap. "Sans. Your brother loved you very much. Your were the _world_ to him, as much as he was to you. Certain things make a little more sense now, and I can assure you," he looked up at that, catching her gaze as she spoke with such sincerity and certainty. "that you did everything you could, and you did _good_. Papyrus was a wonderful, caring monster because of _you_."

"And nothing," Alphys said softly. " _nothing_ was your fault Sans."

He was silent, tears streaming down as he stared at his hands in his lap, playing with the frayed ends of the scarf. Alphys knew he wouldn't fully believe them, not for a long time, and that skeptical voice of doubt would always be there, but maybe, just maybe, in this moment, it would be quieted and he'd take their words as true.

"Thanks," he said, finally.

And that's all they needed to hear before they were hugging each other tightly, grief that never went away reverberating in their Souls as they found solace in or another.

END

 **(A/N: dunno what the** _ **hell**_ **that was but okay I tried. Now to attempt Soriel, my Undertale OTP.**

 **Psst, heads up;** _ **I suck at puns.**_ **)**

 _Giggling, Grinning, Idiotic Signs_

It wasn't every day you saw Sans' apathetically humorous disposition fall away to something _normal_ or _absurd_. But it also wasn't every day Undyne went to the Skeleton brothers' house to hang out with Papyrus.

...surprisingly.

But today they had decided to do a movie instead of _cooking_ (or _Inedible Deaththroes_ , _Flaming Escapades_ , or other such ridiculous titles Sans and Alphys came up with together in place of poorly named 'cooking' excursions Paps and Undies got up to.) And of course Paps would drag his brother into it, telling him that he needed more socialization, and to not fall asleep during the movie.

It was actually pretty good, Undyne would admit. For an old VHS about a cat and thieves. There was even an explosion on the cover! She couldn't wait to get to that part.

She and Papyrus talked through the whole thing, friendly arguing over certain parts. They say at the edge of their seats while Sans sat up on the couch, back against the armrest and on his phone ( _Papyrus gave up getting Sans to join in after about seven minutes of "Sans, what do you think?" "It's 'kay." "Sans, are you even watching?!" "...yes?" "Sans, pay attention!" "Ok." "Sans!" "Ok."_ )

Undyne had actually all but forgotten Sans was there, not even noticing how he was glued to his phone rather thank sleeping.

 _Tori: Okay then, how about this?_

 _Tori: Why did the antelope quit the poker game?_

 _Me: I dunno Tori, what?_

 _Tori: Because everyone else were cheetahs!_

 _Me: okay that ones clever_

 _Me: hmm, why didn't the leaky balloon go to the party?_

 _Tori: Why indeed?_

 _Me: because he didn't want to be a downer_

 _Tori: LOL! Good one Sans!_

 _Tori: Okay, What do you call a …_

Sans didn't really pay attention to the movie ( _which_ did _have explosions. Or at least one_ ) nor to Undyne's and Papyrus' jovial chatter and banter. It was meaningless white noise as he wracked his mind for puns and jokes, biting back laughter at each message he received. In all honesty she _was_ good, but even when her's were subpar, he felt this _giddiness_ rush through him and he had to suppress a chortle because it just couldn't _not_ be funny.

He didn't even notice his grin getting wider and more sincere, or how he fidgeted, pulling his hood up, as though hiding in glee. How he just felt so genuinely _happy_ texting awful jokes with this woman. His face felt flush and he knew he would probably end up overflowing with laughter at some point because he was just so _stupidly happy right now_.

 _Me: he van-t outta there._

 _Tori: Oh My Goodness }XD That one took me a minute_

 _Tori: It's because he had an accent, right?_

 _Me: you goat it_

 _Tori: Sans! Haha! Okay, how about this…_

At some point in the movie - probably a quieter dialogue part where the action was toned down - Undyne heard a quiet _something_. She would have ignored it but it was so unusual, hear ear find twitched and she just had to know. She glanced towards Sans, surprised to see he was awake, and found he had his legs drawn up and was tapping away on his phone. Suspiciously, his hood was pulled up, and she saw faint … blue?

Then she heard it and _dang_ wasn't that suddenly a lot more interesting than the movie.

Because never ever _ever_ would Undyne imagine she'd get to hear Sans _giggle_.

And she realized the pale blue was his magic causing him to _blush_. And he was _giggling_ quietly while still switching between responding and waiting for a response, oblivious to the world around him.

She wondered who he was texting but didn't have to wait long as Papyrus must have noticed Undyne's briefly diverted attention.

"Sans!" He bellowed (albeit not as loud as he usually was). "It's rude to be on your phone during a movie! _And_ when we have a guest over! Now put away your phone! You can always text Lady Toriel later - not like you weren't going to, Nyeh heh heh!"

Papyrus was immediately glued back to the screen but Undyne was fortunate to catch Sans' absolutely _panicked_ look and slightly more saturated blue face because _Undyne_ had just heard all of that and oh dear _lorg-_

But Undyne just kept her gaze to the screen, biting back the creeping smirk as Sans shuffled to put his phone away ( _after sending one more text, of course_ ) and pulling his hood down more in an attempt to hide his flustered face.

Definitely, Undyne thought, that she should hang with Papyrus at his house more often. Especially after this development, things were sure to get more interesting.

END

 **(A/N: *throws confetti* Guess who cannot write today! So OOC, I apologize. But, hey, I tried.)**


	6. Is anyone actually reading this story?

**A/N: Little thing that popped in my head after reading CORE by Trefoil-underscore (go check it out its an awesome fic!)**

 **I sorta liked the idea that the Riverperson doesn't like Sans or knows some things so they won't give him a ride. Also inspired by the comic** _ **The Thought**_ **\- just the part where Sans Seraphim is considered "too many passengers" when he tried to get a ride. Some of you know what I'm on about.**

* * *

 _Nope._

They were on their way back from Undyne's after a sleepover gone wrong left the house somewhat charred yet standing. Luckily Alphys' anime had been unharmed, and Papyrus suggested that they all go over to the Skelebros' house to continue their sleepover - and that they'd see if they could get something quick from Grillby (this was Sans' idea, which the two gals agreed with, much to Papyrus' distaste.)

They made their way through Waterfall unhurried, their (sort of) hushed voices resounding in the quiet place. Luckily, the denizens were able to sleep through the "night", already used to the bygone escapades of Undyne and Papyrus. Sans gradually tried to sneak off somewhere to teleport under the guise of seeing Gerson and that he'd "meet up with them later", but Undyne insisted on also visiting her old father-figure and Papyrus wouldn't hear of him missing out on all this friendly chatter and bonding.

Eventually they bid the old turtle farewell, Undyne looking over her shoulder and waving her hand - consequently rustling a small bag of crabapples he had insisted on giving her, with it - her grin glinting ethereal blue with the bioluminescent plantlife.

It was merely a quick right turn and down a corridor, the dark stone unevenly hewn and cascaded in awkward patches of too dark shadow and too bright plants as a result. It was beautiful.

Eventually the corridor opened up to a much higher roof above and a burbling river below, dark-watered but glowing faintly in its murky depths. It was a great contrast to the neon-lit patches of water further in Waterfall, but here the water had a direction; a purpose.

They heard the figure before they saw it; a melodic chime of _"Tra la la~"_ almost akin to a trill winding its way through the air to them. There the Riverperson stood on their boat, shoulders softly slumped as though they were poling their boat, though there was naught a pole in sight. Or any means of moving the boat physically.

Undyne was laughing heartily at something Papyrus had said, Sans shooting his tallest brother a quirky grin, and Alphys clasping her paws over her snout, trying not to snort. Papyrus was giving an enthusiastic (and slightly obnoxious) "NYEH HEH HEH!"

When they got to the shore Sans stood back a bit at the sight of the boat, and although missed by the others and hard to tell, the Riverperson stiffened up. It took a few moments as the air became heavy with . . . something. The others stopped, though not knowing why.

"Well let's go punks!" Undyne said, grinning.

Sans own never faltered, but before he could say anything, a voice - usually so light and airy like a dream - solidified, tone darkly neutral like a nightmare about to go wrong, said, "You are not allowed on my boat."

There was a moment of puzzled silence.

Sans laughed (it could have been called nervous; maybe) and winked his right eye. "Of course; just making sure my bro and pals got here safe." To the others, he said, "I'll catch you guys in Snowdin."

He had already started walking back through the tunnel, when Papyrus began shouting, "SANS! Wa-!"

But he was already gone.

Papyus looked back to Undyne and Alphys and shrugged. They all got on the ferry, hearing the muted chime as they took off, but nothing else.

The Riverperson gave no advice this ride.

* * *

They met him a little ways from the frozen bank of the river, leaning against a tree with his hood up and his mittened hands in his pocket. It struck Papyrus odd, as Sans didn't usually put any more effort than a _slouch_ , but he made no comment on it. Snowflakes drifted softly (one could almost say lazily) from the cave roof, delicately falling down. They caught in the branches above Sans' head, though a rare few had found their way onto his hood.

When he caught sight of them he pushed himself off the tree, grinning widely at them. "There ya guys are; thought I'd freeze _to the bone_ out here with how long you were taking. Good thing I didn't ask Grillbz for the food ahead of time - it'd be cold by now."

Papyrus screeched in frustration. "But now we have to wait for him to make it! We could have heated it up at home!"

He looked at Undyne's slightly singed ponytail to the burnt edges of Papyrus' scarf with a raised bonebrow.

Alphys intervened, "G-guys! It's all g-good! Let's just go g-get the f-food now and go t-to y-your house, ok-k-kay?" Her teeth began chattering from the cold, in turn affecting her stammer. She was also looking a little blue on the edge of her scales.

"How about Undies and I pick up the food, and you and Alph go home and get the house heated?" Sans suggested with a shrug, ignoring Undyne's rage full shout of "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Papyrus perked up at the thought of avoiding Grillby's greasy fanfare. "Excellent idea brother! We'll part when we get to Grillby's! Nyeh!"

With that, they began walking.

It was actually Alphys who worked up the courage to ask Sans about the earlier predicament. Her stammer (a problem she'd always had, which got worse when her anxiety flared, or in this case, the cold got to her) was more pronounced, though Sans waited patiently for her to finish her sentence. "S-so S-sans; w-wh-what was u-up w-with th-the Riverp-person earlier? _Brrrrr! It's s-so c-cold!_ "

Sans stumbled, almost unnoticeably, then chuckled. "Well it _is_ Snowdin. As for the Riverperson, I, ah, don't really know. The first time I saw them I think was an accident on their part? They were _really_ surprised to see me. It was like," he stopped a moment, looking towards the roof, mitten on his chin in thought, snowflakes softly brushing past him. Then he continued walking. "Sorta like they were avoiding me, y'know? Dunno what's up with them. They've only actually spoken to me a handful of times - it's always either "nope" or "you can't ride on my boat." " He gave a nonchalant shrug. "Like I said; dunno what's up with them. Maybe they just don't like me."

Papyrus frowned. "That's extremely odd. Have you done anything to offend them, brother? Any conversation that you may have said something they didn't like?"

He glanced at his brother. "Nah. Like I've said; they've only spoken _to_ me a few times; gave advice once, I think."

Alphys perked up. "What d-did t-they say?"

His shoulders stiffened momentarily.

 _Sans; beware the man that speaks in hands._

He immediately relaxed, turning to give her a lazy grin. "Nothin' important. Doesn't really matter." He looked forward. "Hey look; there's Grillby's!"

He didn't _seem_ to be moving any faster but his pace has quickened. Undyne hurried to catch up with him. " _Hey! Wait! How did you get back to Snowdin without - HEY!"_

Papyrus and Alphys looked at one another and shrugged, then continued on towards the Skeleton Brothers' house to set up for their sleepover.

 **A/N: Dang that turned OOC quite a bit lol sorry guys I'ma go now.**


	7. Discussions

**A/N: Ugh I have three one-shots (this included) that I want to write, PLUS I need to update** _ **Sacrifice.**_ **What the heck am I doing.**

 **(** _ **Reckless**_ **and** _ **Comfort**_ **will be the two one-shots, sequels to** _ **Let go**_ **and** _ **Space**_ **respectively.)**

 **I really need to write more Frisk and Asriel/Flowey. That's actually the main point of this XD.**

 **Female!Chara and Male!Frisk.**

 **Tried to leave it in the second half that it could be Flowey or Asriel.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Ain't nobody goat rights over** _ **Undertale**_ **except Toby Fox.**

* * *

 _Discussions_

* * *

"Azzy? What's LOVE?"

He turns his head slightly, paws serenely set on his chest. Chara prefers to put her's behind her head. His green eyes look at her curiously, but her own red gaze keeps trained on the distant cavern roof.

It was the _way_ she said it; that unmissable lilt in the vowels indicating that she meant the acronym, not the other kind.

( _What was love, anyways? LOVE was easy enough to explain. But love? He was glad she hadn't asked of that._ )

Asriel sat up slightly, arms now resting in the flowers to keep him up. He tilted his head, and rather than answer, asked, "Why?"

Chara did shift, ever so slightly to look at him with tilted vision. "I've heard some of the monsters mention it, but whenever I ask no one will explain. Is it bad, Azzy?"

He looked at them, really looked at them, for a moment or two before answering. They merely looked curious about it, indeed. And Asriel knew that they would never use this knowledge against monsters. But humans? Chara _hated_ humanity, and Asriel feared.

But he couldn't lie to his best friend; and no excuse could be conjured to mind to postpone such a conversation.

So he told her.

And when she learned about _EXP_ (" _Execution Points," he murmured almost fearfully_ ) and how enough EXP could raise your _LOVE_ (" _Level Of Violence", he eventually breathed out_ ) Chara was nothing but wide, terrified eyes, having long ago sat up halfway and turned towards Asriel, horrified by the prospect.

And, Asriel found, he actually had wished they had asked about the other kind of love.

* * *

"Frisk? What's . . . what's Love?"

Frisk paused in his coloring, purple crayon clutched in his hand. He set it down slowly, next to a green and a brown crayon. The nine year old paused, finger on his chin as he contemplated this.

It was the way his friend had said it. The softer tone indicating the implication as _Love_ and not _LOVE_. But why would he ask that? And how could Frisk explain.

"Love. . ." Frisk began, his voice so soft and low as always. His half-closed, sleepy eyes fixed on the wall. "Love is . . . it's hard to explain, I guess. It's a lot of things. It's not just an emotion - it's an expression. An active thing. Mom making us pie, or taking care of us when we're sick, or showing affection; Papyrus sharing his puzzles and inviting us with him; Undyne's enthusiasm and support; Dunkle Sans' checking up on us or ruffling our head; Asgore letting us play on his garden … Do you get what I'm saying?"

And then Frisk was looking at him, and he could see the brown of his eyes. His sleepy eyes that made him seem unassuming and, in some cases, not very smart. But Frisk was neither of these things; the human child was bright in mind and heart. So much so that he had tried to describe what he believed Love was.

He didn't completely get it ( _the subject was too complicated, how could anyone fully explain it_ ) but he gave a slow nod.

Frisk must have seen his uncertainty, because he stood and said, "Here, let me show you."

And then Frisk had wrapped his arms around him and it had been so _long_ since he'd been hugged, but still he reciprocated as best as he could.

And, in that moment, he thinks he really understood.


End file.
